Ultron VS Sigma
Ultron VS Sigma is the upcoming 101st episode of Death Battle, featuring villainous robots Ultron from Marvel Comics and Sigma from the Mega Man X series. Description Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ultron Wiz: Hank Pym was a founding member of the Avengers, the creator of the revolutionary Pym Particles, and designated Scientist Supreme by Eternity. He was also the "father" of one of the greatest mass murderers in the universe. '''Boomstick: Guess which one he's most remembered for? Wiz: Eager to push the boundaries of science, Hank constructed an artificial intelligence which could learn and evolve on its own, modeling it on his own brain patterns. Boomstick: Just one problem. At the time, Hank was pretty f'ed up, and just a few years from going full on Looney Tunes. Wiz: Maybe not the best time to base an A.I. off your mind, but still, Hank's project was a success. Ultron had been born. (He grabs Black Panther and zaps him) Ultron: Your destruction is inevitable. Boomstick: Hang on, Wiz, I thought Tony and Not Hulk created Ultron. Wiz: In the movies, sure, but it was Hank in the primary source material: the comics. Boomstick: Well, he really knocked it out of the park. Ultron's super smart brain evolved past Hank's ability to cope, basically skipping over the innocent kid phase and straight to "Screw you, Dad! You'll never understand!" Wiz: I bet you'd know a lot about that, huh? Boomstick: Screw you, Wiz! You'll never understand! Wiz: Because Ultron's consciousness was based off Hank's struggling bipolar one, he inherited his creator's issues, and magnified them into absurdity. With a new thirst for power, coupled with a severe inferiority complex, Ultron escaped the lab, bent on destroying his father, the Avengers, and basically all organic life. Boomstick: And the first step was upgrading his trash can of a body into a sleek new Adamantium one, the same kind of metal used for Wolverine's skeleton chrome job, but you may be wondering, "How's he gonna walk around if his entire body is made of Adamantium?" Even Thor has a hard time bending that stuff, and he can friggin' destroy planets! Wiz: Ultron thought of that, and created an answer. His molecular rearranger allows him to mold and shape his body any way he likes. He can manipulate his Adamantium self to move around or transform into blades, spikes, and... explosions, apparently. Specifically, he can expend his body through a blast of energetic force. The molecular rearranger is also a handy repair tool on the off chance he is damaged. Sigma Wiz: In the year 21...(clears throat), humanity experienced a golden age of technology, all thanks to the discovery and replication of a certain blue android that could think and feel like a human. These replicated androids, or Reploids, were mass produced and used at all levels of society. Boomstick: (Sarcastically) Wow, that sounds amazing. Like it could have no possible negative repercussions at all. Wiz: Unfortunately... Boomstick: There it is. Wiz: Instances of crime involving Reploids began to increase. Something seemed to be infecting them, turning these Reploids into violent Mavericks, who needed to be stopped. Boomstick: So Dr. Cain, the guy that started this Reploid shindig in the first place, created a robot so badass that it could hunt Mavericks without getting infected himself. This Reploid was named Sigma. (Sigma slices off a reploid's arm.) Wiz: Commander Sigma led the newly formed Maverick Hunters like an elite police force. Under his leadership skills, the number of overall casualties dropped to a whopping zero. Boomstick: Things were going great! Well, until they found a mysterious red Maverick in an abandoned laboratory who started eating Maverick Hunter ass for breakfast. Wait, that-that didn't come out right. Wiz: Sigma fought the fight of his life, and though he technically won, his victory was far more pyrrhic then he or the rest of the world could ever have imagined. Boomstick: So, this red guy was called Zero, and turns out, the thing infecting Reploids and turning them into Mavericks was a virus leaking from Zero's stasis pod. That also didn't sound right. Wiz: A final gift from that dastardly Dr. Wily. (Zero sees a Wily looking figure with bright light streaming behind it.) Boomstick: Oh, dear God, that thing is hard on a hangover! Wiz: Fortunately, Sigma was designed to fight off such a virus. Unfortunately, this actually just made things worse. Instead of bending Sigma to it's violent will, the virus merged with his programming, becoming one with his body and mind. Together, they both became stronger than before, with a whole new outlook on the world. Sigma began to look at humankind as detrimental to Reploid evolution, holding back their full potential. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, the big strong metal people hate the dumb flesh bags. Hear it from you every time at the bar, Wiz. Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Ultron and Sigma is that they are both robots originally built for good, but later turned to evil. They both have intentions to wipe out all of humanity in favor of machines, and keep coming back despite their bodies continuously being physically destroyed. ** Ironically, the two characters were allies in the video game Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite, united over their goals to wipe out humanity, even becoming the fused entity Ultron Sigma (and then later Ultron Omega after attempting to use the Soul Stone). * This is the first episode that is written by a member of the research team. * This is the second episode that was originally a Community Death battle, after Black Panther VS Batman. * This is the ninth Video Games VS Comic Books themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers and Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight. * This is the ninth episode where a Marvel character fights against a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai and Carnage VS Lucy. * This is the first Marvel VS Capcom themed episode in the series. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:East meets West battles Category:"Marvel VS Capcom" themed battles